Preliminary Bibliography
Works Cited “Becoming a College Student Mentor.” Collegementors.org. Pivot Marketing 01 Jan. 2015. Web. 03 Oct. 2015. "Benefits of Mentoring." Benefits of Mentoring. Web. 2 Oct. 2015. “Big Brothers Big Sisters of Bermuda” sjdworld.com Big Bother Big Sister 10 March 2005. Web. 02 Oct. 2015. “Big Brother Big Sister experiences, please tell?” ask.metafilter.com arabelladragon 26 October 2007. Web. 03 October 2015. Cavell, Timothy A., and Joye L. Henrie. "Deconstructing Serendipity: Focus, Purpose, And Authorship In Lunch Buddy Mentoring." New Directions For Youth Development 2010.126 (2010): 107-121. Academic Search Complete. Web. 2 Oct. 2015. Changing the Story - the Impact of College Mentors for Kids. Film. “College Mentors for Kids The Ohio State University Chapter Constitution” ohiouniun.osu.edu. College Mentors For Kids Executive Board Unknown date. Web. 03 Oct. 2015. College Mentors for Kids. College Mentors for Kids. Web. 20 Sept 2015. Coller, Ryan, and Alice Kuo. "Youth Development Through Mentorship: A Los Angeles School-Based Mentorship Program Among Latino Children." Journal Of Community Health 39.2 (2014): 316-321. Academic Search Complete. Web. 4 Oct. 2015. De Anda, Diane. "A Qualitative Evaluation Of A Mentor Program For At-Risk Youth: The Participants' Perspective." Child & Adolescent Social Work Journal 18.2 (2001): 105-110. Academic Search Complete. Web. 21 Sept. 2015. DuBois, David L., and Naida Silverthorn. "Natural Mentoring Relationships And Adolescent Health: Evidence From A National Study." American Journal Of Public Health 95.3 (2005): 518-524. Academic Search Complete. Web. 4 Oct. 2015. Hart, Susan, and Julia Ellis. "Mentor-Supported Literacy Development in Elementary Schools." Alberta Journal of Educational Research (1998): 1-21. ProQuest. Web. 28 Sept. 2015. Hollister, L. Rose. "The Benefits of Being a Mentor." AmericanCollege of Healthcare Executives. Perrone-Ambrose Associates, Mar.-Apr. 2001. Web. 28 Sept. 2015. Hughes, John C. "Student Tutoring and Student Mentoring." Mentoring & Tutoring: Partnership in Learning(1994): 34-36. Web. 29 Sept. 2015. Karcher, Michael J., et al. "Pygmalion In The Program: The Role Of Teenage Peer Mentors' Attitudes In Shaping Their Mentees' Outcomes." Applied Developmental Science 14.4 (2010): 212-227. Academic Search Complete. Web. 4 Oct. 2015. Leyton-Armakan, Jen, et al. "Effective Youth Mentors: The Relationship Between Initial Characteristics Of College Women Mentors And Mentee Satisfaction And Outcome." Journal Of Community Psychology 40.8 (2012): 906-920. ERIC. Web. 1 Oct. 2015. Mentor Act. “The Mentor Act-Documentary.” Youtube. 17 Oct 2014. Web. 30 Sept 2015. Reisner, Elizabeth R. A Review of Programs Involving College Students as Tutors or Mentors in Grades K-12.ERIC. Department of Education, Washington, D.C., 5 Nov. 2012. Web. 29 Sept. 2015. Roszkowski, Michael J., and Phenix Frazier Badmus. "Mentee's Interest In Becoming A Peer Mentor As A Function Of Perceived Quality Of The Mentorship Experience." International Journal Of Evidence Based Coaching & Mentoring 12.1 (2014): 123-137. Business Source Complete. Web. 2 Oct. 2015. Roth, Jodie, and Jeanne Brooks-Gunn. "Promoting Healthy Adolescents: Synthesis Of Youth Development Program Evaluations." Journal Of Research On Adolescence (Lawrence Erlbaum) 8.4 (1998): 423-459. Academic Search Complete. Web. 4 Oct. 2015. “Safety First” bbbs.org Big Brothers Big Sisters of America 01 Jan. 2015. Web. 04 Oct. 2015. Shepard, Jerri. "Campus Kids Mentoring Program." ProQuest. 38-43, Oct. 2009. Web. 29 Sept. 2015. Terry, Julie. "A Community/School Mentoring Program for Elementary Students." Professional School Counseling(1999): n. pag. Questia. Web. 29 Sept. 2015. Waiting for 'Superman' Dir. Davis Guggenheim. By Billy Kimball. Paramount Vantage, 2010. Film. “25 Benefits of Mentoring.” Management Mentors. Management Mentors. Web. 30 Sept. 2015.